


don't wanna slow it down

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Graduate Student Lydia, Student Erica, Teaching Assistant Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The professor that was currently walking into the classroom, Erica decided, had to be the absolute hottest professor she had every encountered, and she was currently in her eighth and final semester of college. She didn’t look like she was much older than Erica’s twenty-one years, either that or she aged damn finely, vivid-red hair, and Erica had to compliment her on her style, too; heeled boots and a floral-patterned dress and a blazer with a messenger bag and – and actually, Erica wouldn’t have taken her for the professor at all if she didn’t immediately go for the front of the class – and maybe, actually, she might’ve been the TA. More likely, Erica thought, looking more closely; the woman did not look old enough to be a professor.</p>
<p>When Erica got an eyeful of the woman’s face – well, she certainly lost her ability to breathe for a second.</p>
<p>Definitely the hottest professor or TA or possibly even person Erica’d ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna slow it down

**Author's Note:**

> title from "More Than Alive" by The Ready Set

The professor that was currently walking into the classroom, Erica decided, had to be the absolute hottest professor she had every encountered, and she was currently in her eighth and final semester of college. She didn’t look like she was much older than Erica’s twenty-one years, either that or she aged _damn_ finely, vivid-red hair, and Erica had to compliment her on her style, too; heeled boots and a floral-patterned dress and a blazer with a messenger bag and – and actually, Erica wouldn’t have taken her for the professor at all if she didn’t immediately go for the front of the class – and maybe, actually, she might’ve been the TA. More likely, Erica thought, looking more closely; the woman did _not_ look old enough to be a professor.

When Erica got an eyeful of the woman’s face – well, she certainly lost her ability to breathe for a second.

_Definitely_ the hottest professor or TA or possibly even _person_ Erica’d ever seen.

“Hello class,” she spoke up after she’d put down her bag, pulled out her laptop, and set it up. She came around to the front of the podium, leaning on the table her bag was on, “Welcome to SOC 3930, Advanced Topics in Race and Ethnicity. My name is Lydia Martin, I will be your teaching assistant for this class. You can call me Lydia. I will be teaching the class on Mondays and Wednesdays, and Professor Olds will come in on Friday’s classes.”

Maybe Erica fell a little bit in love with the way she spoke, because she sounded confident, and in charge, definitely, and it was kinda hot, okay. Lydia went back around the podium, pressed some buttons, and up on the screen came a PowerPoint.

“To introduce myself a little bit; I am currently a graduate student in Sociology here. I hail from California, originally, and I got my Bachelor’s in Sociology from Princeton. Any questions?”

Nobody raised their hands, but Lydia looked around the room, and her eyes locked briefly with Erica’s. Erica raised an eyebrow in response, and swore she saw a twitch on lydia’s face before the TA was looking elsewhere.

“In that case, let’s talk about the expectations from this course. As can be expected, this course will entail a lot of discussion about race and ethnicity, from a sociological perspective, and we’ll be talking quite regularly about racism. In that vein of thought, I will not tolerate racism of any sort in this classroom, and you can be guaranteed that if you continue to be ignorant, you and I will not get along and you will not do well in this course. The primary objective of sociology is to study humanity without bias, and I fully expect all of us to be as unbiased as possible.

The syllabus for this course has been emailed to you all, if you didn’t get that email please come talk to me after the class so I can make sure your email is on the mailing list from now on. That said, this course will include three exams and one final, plus three essays, one of which will be due at the end of the course and will be a semester-long project. We will talk more about this project on Wednesday; for today, we’re going to open up this subject with an introduction to race and ethnicity.”

Lydia went on, but Erica quickly checked her email on her phone, just to make sure – and yes, for whatever reason, she hadn’t received the email from the class. Which – Erica smirked as she got her notebook and a pen out of her backpack to start taking notes, which totally just meant that she now had an opening to talk to the TA. Score one for her.

***

It was official, by the end of the first class, that Erica was completely in love with Lydia. She could hear already Isaac and Stiles teasing her about it, because she fell in love with someone every other day, it seemed, but this was for real. Lydia held herself wonderfully in front of the class, spoke confidently, answered questions with ease, had strong opinions but tried her best to be unbiased when it came to her sociological perspectives which like; she was one hell of a TA, one hell of a person, even, and _god Erica had it bad okay_.

“Hello,” she went up to Lydia at the end of class, where she was shutting down her computer, and the redhead looked up expectantly, face open and inviting and god, Erica was not going to go there. She smiled, instead.

“I, uh, just wanted to let you know that I’m not on the mailing list. For some reason.”

Lydia smiled brightly in response and Erica was almost knocked off her feet (literally, that smile was breath-taking – shut up, she was a closet romantic and it was something she was only sometimes ashamed of).

“No problem at all. Give me your email and I’ll make sure you get the syllabus and signed up for the mailing list.” She pulled up a document on her computer and looked at Erica expectantly.

“Oh, uh, it’s reyeser1@columbia.edu. Um. R, E, Y, E, S, E, R, 1.” She leaned a little closer as she spelled it out, to watch Lydia type it, and yeah she totally heard the small inhale and the slightest twitch toward her, _score two for Erica._

“Okay,” Lydia said after she’d type it out, “Thank you for letting me know, Ms…”

“Reyes. Erica Reyes,” Erica supplied, brushing up against Lydia slightly as she moved out of the way. Lydia looked at her carefully, and smiled, a bit of a smirk.

“Ms. Reyes. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“Indeed. Thank you, see you then.” Erica turned, hitching her backpack up a little bit, a smile on her own face as well.

Score three was well on its way, and _oh_ did Erica have _plans_.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
